plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 12
For the international version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 12 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 12 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A Big Wave Beach piñata |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 11 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 13}} Difficulty *This level has a high difficulty, not only due to Surfer Zombies, but Imp Mermaid Zombies as well, as their "Low Tide" ambush can wreck the player's defenses from the inside. *It is best to keep offensive plants in the leftmost column, and cheaper defensive plants in the next column over to deal with Surfer Zombies and low tides simultaneously. Waves 2 4 |zombie2 = 1 3 5 |note2 = Low Tide!, Water reaches 7th column |ambush2 = |zombie3 = 2 4 2 4 |zombie4 = 1 5 |note4 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie5 = 2 2 4 4 |zombie6 = 1 3 5 1 5 2 3 4 |note6 = Water reaches 5th column |zombie7 = 1 1 2 3 4 5 5 2 4 2 3 4 2 4 |zombie8 = |note8 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = Low Tide! Water reaches 6th column |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 3 1 2 4 5 5 1 1 3 5 2 2 4 4 1 1 3 3 5 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Wall-nut or Infi-nut **Plants with Moderate damage *Surfer Zombies pose the greatest threat, as they not only kill plants, but transform the tiles they were planted on into virtual tombstones. It is best to kill these zombies before they can place their surfboards, as soon after the low tide ambush is to be expected. Strategy 2 :Created by The second version of this strategy can complete this level without Plant Food, premiums or boosts, or losing lawn mowers. The first version requires Plant Food but is easy to use. *Use Lightning Reed, Kernel-pult, and Magnet-shroom. Plant two columns of Lightning Reeds, and on the third column, three Magnet-shrooms and two Lightning Reeds. Together they will fry all of the incoming Surfers, Bucketheads, and others (some will get very close but still not survive). However the last Low Tide ambush appears too close to the group to stop in time, so when it occurs, plant a single Kernel-pult anywhere and use Plant Food on it to butter all the zombies. The final wave of Pompadour/Bikini Bucketheads can be defeated by using Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom. *The above strategy requires skilled use of Cherry Bombs and digging up plants, but can complete the level without plant food or losing lawn mowers. Right before the Low Tide ambush, dig up all of the Magnet-shrooms and use the resulting sun to take down over half the Low Tide force when they appear with a Cherry Bomb; try to wait until Pompadour/Bikini Bucketheads and Surfer Zombies get close. The Lightning Reeds will mop up the rest up to the last wave of Pompadour/Bikini Bucketheads. After finishing off the last few Surfer Zombies, dig up more Lightning Reeds and use a Cherry Bomb to again blow up over half of the final wave, then lock up the zombies in the other two rows with Wall-nuts and another Cherry Bomb. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb (BB) **Winter Melon (WM) **Lily Pad **Infi-nut (I-n) **Wall-nut (W-n) **Cherry Bomb **Coconut Cannon Attention: if you do not have Shovel Perk upgrade, you cannot complete level with this strategy. :Lawn: 1.BB|W-n|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- 2.BB|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- 3.BB|WM|I-n|--|--|--|--|--|-- 4.BB|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- 5.BB|W-n|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- When the level starts, feed the Infi-nut Plant Food and wait when Surfer Zombies come. When this happens, use Plant Food on Winter Melon. After that, on the final wave, you need to kill all zombies on the three middle rows (you can use Plant Food on one of the Bowling Bulbs). When all zombies on one of these rows get defeated, shovel off all plants on that row and plant Cherry Bomb to kill the rest. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb (Bb) **Magnet-shroom (Ms) **Infi-nut (In) **Tile Turnip (tt) **Fume-shroom (Fs) Using this formation would need to use all Plant Food given although it is guaranteed no need shoveling tactic, no premium plant required and no lawn mower lost. Lawn: 1. Bb | Fs | 2. Ms | Fs | 3. Bb(tt) | Fs | In(tt) | 4. Ms | Fs | 5. Bb | Fs | All sun would be used up in this defense and you might as well remove those poor extra Lily Pads because they have no use or whatsoever and will be just getting eaten up. As soon as you start the game, feed Infi-nut with Plant Food and don't worry about Bowling Bulb's Food Plant to be wasted, consider it as a bonus. The focus is the third lane which Surfer Zombie is the threats to the Infi-nut. Use Bowling Bulb's Plant Food to K.O any incoming Surfer Zombie while at the same time strengthen the Infi-nut's Plant Food's shield. Other than that, take notice of the Infi-nut's shield as it would wear off as it continuously chewed by zombies, so feed Infi-nut with Plant Food. If Surfer Zombie made it inside of the shield, Fume-shroom would be good at dealing with surfboards. Re-playing defenses level would help you grind a some gems too, at least one gem per level (day) or just plain old nothing. So, have fun and enjoy! Strategy 5 :Created by Required plants: * * * * * *'Procedure' #Plant two columns of Fume-shrooms in the far back. This will get rid of most zombies that come. #Plant a Garlic on the far right column on the middle row. Place an Aloe right behind it, then a Magnet-shroom. Be sure to place Lily Pads. #Dig up the extra Lily Pads that were pre-placed. #Press the "Let's Rock" button to start the day. #After the Low Tide, place another Lily Pad behind the Magnet-shroom. Place another Magnet-shroom on that Lily Pad. #Things should go fine until you are almost at the final wave. Snorkel Zombies will start attacking aggressively, especially on rows 2 and 4. Use Plant Food on the Fume-shrooms on these rows. #When the final wave comes, wait for the Surfer Zombies to pass the fifth column. Plant a final Magnet-shroom behind the other Magnet-shrooms. You do not need to place a Lily Pad. Strategy 6 :Created by Troy Maano Required plants: * Laser Bean (Lb) * Fume-shroom (Fs) * Infi-nut (In) This strategy can be completed without using lawnmowers and requires very little effort. ''' '''Lawn: Lb | Fs | Lb | Fs | Lb | Fs | In | Lb | Fs | Lb | Fs | Procedure: # After pressing "Let's Rock," immediately feed the plant food to the Infi-nut. # Replace the plant food regularly right before the Infi-nut dies. (Note that all plant food will be used on the Infi-nut) # Only use the plant food exactly when the Infi-nut is about to die. This can be seen by the flashing shield. # Once the final wave comes, the Fume-shroom at the topmost lane will be eaten, but the Laser Bean will be able to take care of the zombie. Strategy 7 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** (optional) *Plant one full column of A.K.E.E.s in the back column, then one full column of Red Stingers in front of them. Plant an Infi-nut in any spot on the third column. Immediately feed the Infi-nut a Plant Food upon starting the level. *The Red Stingers deal the damage, while the A.K.E.E.s help to control the horde. The most important thing to remember in this strategy is to protect the Infi-nut. If a Surfer Zombie gets too close, make sure to use a Plant Food on a Red Stinger before the Infi-nut is crushed. *You will have extra 75 to 125 sun left after this strategy (depending on how many Shovel Perks you have), so you can use Tangle Kelp to drag down a few dangerous or well-protected zombies, with Surfer Zombies being the priority. Strategy 8 (EASY WIN) :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** *Plant two columns of Bloomerangs in the first and second column. Plant an Infi-nut or what's left on the third column. Give the Infi-nut a Plant Food when the level starts. *You're all set, just watch the game and collect coins if needed. Strategy 9: Where did my surfboard go? *'Required plants:' ** (175 sun) ** ** Plant a column of Repeaters in the first column. Lightning Reeds will be placed in the second. Lastly, plant your Wall-nuts in the third. Repeaters will deal major damage while Lightning Reeds will disintegrate surfboards and stop them from creating trouble. Strategy 10: Lobbed Win *'Required plants:' ** (Sun Cost: 450 or lower) ** ** (Sun Cost: 75 or lower) ** (optional) All plants need to be level-up expect Lily Pad. WM: Winter Melon KP: Kernel-pult CP: Cabbage-pult LP: Lily Pad Use your plants like this: 1. |KP|CP| | | | | | 2.CP|WM|CP| | | | | | 3. |KP|CP| | | | | | 4.CP|WM|CP| | | | | | 5. |KP|CP| | | | | | Don't remove your Lily Pads to make your small defense and don't do nothing. For various reasons, use Plant Food on your Winter Melons to freeze zombies with some damage. Best way to do this in final flag. Strategy 11 *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** (probably don't needed but it's up to you) Place Bowling Bulbs like on the table: BB - Bowling Bulb Wn - Wall-nut When you do see a large ammount of zombies use Plant Food on Bowling Bulbs to beat them. If at the end there will be a lane in which there are lots of Bucketheads dip plants in empty lane place Cherry Bomb or Melon-pult to defeat them. (Works without leveling up plants) Gallery FR BWB D12.png|First time reward Image1 (1).PNG|By IMG_7830.PNG Big Wave Beach - Day 12.PNG|By Where did my surfboard go?.png SOBWB12.PNG|By Complete!.png|By (Strategy 10) Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 12 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand level - Big Wave Beach Day 12 (Ep.398)|By How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty